Weihnachten
by AlwaysDracoHermione
Summary: Kleiner OS für die Weihnachtszeit :) Draco und Hermine auf dem Weihnachtsball in Hogwarts. Ein bisschen Kitsch und ein wenig strange, nur so eine Anmerkung meinerseits ;) Aber ich hoffe sie gefällt euch trotzdem. Und natürlich Frohe Weihnachten euch allen 3


Der Weihnachtsball in Hogwarts. Ein Fest, wie kein anderes. An diesem Abend waren alle Rivalitäten unter den Häusern vergessen. Alles Leid und alle Trauer. An diesem Abend war jeder glücklich. Jeder, außer ein Mädchen mit braunem, struppigem Haar. Sie stand in einer Ecke der großen Halle und nippte an einem Glas Butterbier. Sie beobachtete die Tanzenden Paare, die, während sie förmlich über die Tanzfläche schwebten, lachten, die Hauselfen, die sich mit mit Speisen aller Art beladenen Silbertabletts durch die Paare schlängelten, die silbernen Elfen, die um die großen Weihnachtsbäume herumschwebten und Päckchen auf die Menge fallen ließen. Das Mädchen strich ihr langes grünes Kleid zurecht und griff nach einem neuen Glas. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie alle so glücklich sein konnten, da doch die Welt so grau und leer schien. Jetzt, da Ron sie verlassen hatte. Der Name des Mädchens war Hermine Granger. Neben ihr regte sich etwas. Ein Junge trat neben sie. Sie blickte nicht auf. Sie war in ihren Gedanken versunken, ihren Gedanken, an die Trennung. Ihr Blick glitt durch die Halle. Und blieb an einem Paar hängen. Ein Junge mit rotem Haar wirbelte ein blondes Mädchen über die Tanzfläche. Sie lachten und keiner der beiden kümmerte sich um Hermine, der in diesem Moment eine einzelne Träne über die Wange lief. Eine Hand tauchte vor ihren Augen auf und wischte die Träne weg. Hermine hob den Blick und blickte in ein Paar grauer Augen, die besorgt in die Ihren blickten. „Granger." „Malfoy." Sie sahen sich weiter an. „Warum weinst du?"

„Das geht dich nichts an."

„Tut es wohl."

„Lass mich in Ruhe."

„Nein."

„Warum? Ich hasse dich, du hasst mich."

„Tanz mit mir."

„Nein."

„Bitte."

„Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich dich hasse."

„So ist das also."

„Dachtest du ich mag dich, nach all dem, was du mir angetan hast?"

„Ja."

„Du bist so dumm. Dumm und naiv."

Malfoy schwieg, sah sie nur an. „Ich bin also dumm. Und du hasst mich. Na toll." Er drehte den Kopf weg.

„Weinst du?"

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Vielleicht."

„Warum?"

„Es geht dich nichts an."

„Ronald hat sich von mir getrennt."

„Du weinst wegen Weasley?"

„Ja."

„Liebst du ihn?"

„Ja. Ich glaube schon. Warum weinst du?"

„Sie liebt mich nicht."

„Kann ich verstehen."

„Was ist los mit dir? Du kümmerst dich darum, ob ich weine, obwohl du mich hasst?"

„Ja. Du kümmerst dich auch darum, ob ich weine, obwohl du mich hasst."

„Ich hasse dich nicht."

„Tust du wohl."

„Nein, tu ich nicht."

„Doch."

„Tanz mit mir."

„Nein."

„Bitte."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich es möchte. Es wäre gut für dich. Es würde Weasley eifersüchtig machen."

„Na gut."

Sie liefen auf die Tanzfläche zu, mehrere Köpfe wandten sich zu ihnen um. Ein langsames Lied spielte. Die Lichter in der Halle waren gedämmt. Malfoy legte seine Hände an Hermines Hüfte und wiegte sie sanft hin und her.

„Warum tust du das? Ist das einer deiner fiesen Pläne?"

„Nein. Ich tue das, weil…"

„Weil…?"

„Ach, nichts."

„Draco?"

Er zuckte zusammen, sie hatte doch tatsächlich seinen Vornamen benutzt.

„Ja?"

„Ich glaube, ich hasse dich nicht."

„Ich hasse dich auch nicht."

Sie sah in seine grauen Augen. Er blinzelte. Sie sieht so hübsch aus heute Abend, dachte er. Wie konnte Weasley sie nur abservieren? Ich liebe sie so sehr. Warum hasst sie mich nur?

Seine Augen sind so schön, warum ist mir das noch nie aufgefallen?

Er beugte sich näher zu ihr herunter.

„Hermine?"

Sie lächelte, als er ihren Namen sagte.

„Draco?"

„Frohe Weihnachten."

Dann nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und küsste sie. Sie schien überrascht, aber nach ein paar Sekunden erwiderte sie den Kuss zaghaft.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien, lösten sie sich voneinander. Hermine sah Draco erschrocken an. Er lächelte.

„Nein, ich hasse dich definitiv nicht", sagte sie.

Er lachte kurz auf.

„Ich liebe dich."

Diesmal küsste sie ihn und ihm war es egal, das alle Leute zusahen, war es egal, das Weasley ganz in der Nähe ein Glas in der Faust zerbrach, war es egal, das alle Slytherins ihm böse und geschockte Blicke zuwarfen. Alles was zählte, war sie. Und die wundervollen Worte, die sie ihm soeben gesagte hatte.

Sooo, ich hoffe, das war euch jetzt nicht zu kitschig ^^ Aber ich war gerade so in so ner Stimmung :DD Und frohe Weihnachten euch allen 33 Ach so, und natürlich gehören die ganzen Charaktere und so nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling


End file.
